


Chill Vibes

by Notsafeforviv (Harles)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Grinding, I dont know., M/M, Vibrators, and uhhh, but yeah we got uhh, i guess, idk i just had an idea and it popped into my brain. this is pretty vanilla stuff i guess, no yeah thats it. sorry joe iconis and joe tracz you have a very lovely musical, technically? its a controller, video games babey...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harles/pseuds/Notsafeforviv
Summary: Nothing better than some video games after a long, hard day at school. Jeremy may be getting a bit more than he bargained for in this particular session, though.





	Chill Vibes

“God, I’m SO ready for some AOTD right now.”

Jeremy fell onto the ratty old couch in Michael’s basement, exhaling loudly as he finished his sentence. Michael hummed in agreement, digging through the junk food wrappers on the floor from past gaming sessions to locate their controllers.

”Here, babe,” Michael said, tossing a remote to Jeremy. He caught it and got up from the couch, stretching a bit.

”Wait, fuck, where’s the other beanbag?” Jeremy asked, only seeing one on the floor. Michael turned around, holding a controller in one hand and the remote for the TV in the other.

”You broke it, remember?” Michael said, settling onto the singular chair after turning on the console, then turning on the TV. “You tore it, like, two days ago.”

Jeremy suddenly had a flashback to their last time playing Apocalypse of the Damned, where in a heated gaming moment he had maybe kicked the chair a little too hard, causing some of the seams to rip. Somehow.

“I.. guess I could just sit on the couch, then,” He said, a little dejectedly. “We don’t need to be sitting super close to play.”

“Dude, where’s the fun in that? Get your ass over here.” Michael reassured, patting the empty space between his legs on the chair.

“You want me to sit in your lap? Uh, kind of gay, dude.” 

“Jeremy, we’ve been dating for, like, three months now.”

Jeremy snorted before placing himself down between Michael’s legs, moving around a bit to get comfortable.

“O-Okay, let’s do this!” Jeremy exclaimed, feeling a bit excited but awkward in his current position. Michael, however, seemed completely comfortable.

The game started up and their session went on as their sessions usually did. Until-

Until Michael got hit.

Of course, neither Michael nor Jeremy were strangers to being attacked in the game. They’d lost Level Nine enough times to be used to the buzzing of the remote and the dejected sighs when they eventually ran out of HP. 

This time, however, Michael’s controller buzzed after an unexpected attack while his hands just so happened to be resting in Jeremy’s lap.

Jeremy felt like a shock go through him- the good kind, not the SQUIP kind- and had to suppress a noise as Michael continued attacking and dodging enemies, none the wiser. But soon enough, Michael got hit again, sending another jolt through Jeremy’s body- and sending blood rushing to his dick.

“Uh, babe, you know you’re being slaughtered up there, right?” Michael teased, shooting a zombie in the head.

Jeremy snapped out of it and looked at the screen- he was losing HP, and fast.

“DUDE, WATCH OUT!” Michael shouted, jumping in front of Jeremy to take a hit from a zombie. The controller vibrated three times in a row to match the attacks on-screen, and Jeremy was quickly losing the ability to suppress a moan. His breathing got harsher and, yeah, his dick was DEFINITELY hard now.

“Hun, no offence, but I just totally saved your ass back there—“ Michael started, before noticing Jeremy’s ragged breathing and shut eyes. “Whoa, dude, you okay? What’s wrong?”

“I just- hff, it’s nothing, I’m f-fine,” Jeremy began, eyes still shut. “J-just tired, that’s all-“

Jeremy was cut off by Michael getting hit again, causing yet another vibration, and he couldn’t take it.

“H-HAH! Mm.. Michael... ah...” Jeremy moaned, tilting his head back to rest on Michael’s shoulder. 

“W-Whoa, hey, Jer...” Michael stammered, pausing the game. “Uh, are the zombies getting you hot and bothered, or—“

“N-No- hng- it’s y-your controller. The vibe- hah- vibrations are, like, RIGHT up against my dick.”

Michael felt his face go hot. “Oh. OH! Um, do you want me to, uh, help you out?”

Jeremy opened his eyes a bit and exhaled heavily. “No, it’s okay, just keep playing and, um, it’ll probably- mmn- go away on it’s own.” He highly doubted this would happen, but he was too embarrassed to have Michael take care of it.

Michael reluctantly unpaused the game and kept playing while Jeremy resettled in his lap. As more zombies flooded the screen, he had a sudden idea. He just hoped Jeremy wouldn’t kick his ass for it.

He innocently moved the controller back towards Jeremy’s crotch, took a health potion to restore his HP, then proceeded to take a massive attack by a shitload of zombies. 

Jeremy started as the controller vibrated like hell directly against his dick and shivers went through his spine. “A-AH! MICHAEL, F-FUCK,” he exclaimed, moaning, his hand jumping to Michael’s controller.

Meanwhile, Michael was still alternating between getting attacked and drinking more health potions, holding his controller relentlessly against Jeremy’s prominent boner. “Hm? What’s wrong, Jeremy?” He said, as Jeremy continued almost screaming out his pleasure. Thank god his moms weren’t home.

Jeremy grabbed the controller from Michael’s hands, paused the game, then pushed Michael off the beanbag before straddling him on the carpet.

“What,” he hissed, “are you DOING.”

Michael’s breathing got heavier underneath Jeremy. He smiled up at him. “Helping,” he smirked, then pulled Jeremy down by his shirt and kissed him.

Jeremy melted into the kiss, placing his hands on Michael’s sides and attacking his lips until he heard Michael moan into his mouth. He began grinding down into him before taking Michael’s hands and pinning them beside his head.

Michael tossed his head to the side and groaned along with Jeremy as he ground down more forcefully. The rhythm of Jeremy’s hips got more and more jerky and his eyes more heavily lidded.

“Go o-on,” Michael stammered, feeling himself on the brink of orgasm. He just needed one final push from Jeremy. “Y-you can do it, Jeremy, c-come for me.”

Jeremy’s eyes rolled back as he ground down one last time into Michael, his hips stuttering as he released with a moan, before collapsing down onto Michael, the latter releasing shortly after the former.

Michael stared up at the ceiling as Jeremy curled up on his chest, their breathing both gradually calming down.

“So,” Michael began, “next time you decide to get horny while we’re playing Apocalypse of the Damned, give me some warning, okay? I think I wasted, like, at least 10 health potions on that one round.”

“Pfft, you’re such a dork,” Jeremy laughed, kissing Michael on the cheek. 

Before long, they had both dragged themselves onto the couch, both ready to take a nap before the next round of AOTD, or perhaps something more.

**Author's Note:**

> pls be gentle im not good at writing this stuff i just needed to execute the idea. comments and kudos are appreciated tho


End file.
